


Leaving the house is a bad idea

by OmoTony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTony/pseuds/OmoTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had to go and inspect the new models in the warehouse. Why he didn't have people to do that for him was beyond him. He suspects its one of Pepper's plots to get him out of the tower.<br/>If that wasn't bad enough he was now stuck in the morning traffic, and his situation was becoming more and more dire every second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the house is a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This gave me great joy to write even though I am pretty sure it’s terrible considering how sleep deprived I am currently…. Either way, poor Tony is in denial. Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of ways to expand it without rambling...

Tony was very reluctant to leave the safety of his workshop even for movie night with the team. He preferred machines and warm metal to human company and who could blame him? Especially now when he’s being made to drive across New York in rush hour to get to a warehouse to review new products.

He knows the phones work, he designed them himself, and he wouldn’t be in his car crawling at a snail’s pace through the streets if his employees weren’t so incompetent that they couldn’t make sure the machines built them properly.

At this point he was seriously considering pulling over and getting a coffee in the temptingly close café to his left but after he had designed a toaster with AI whilst hopped up on too much caffeine a month ago, he was now only allowed four cups a day and JARVIS, the sneak that he is, would tell Pepper if he had more.

Thinking of coffee, his last cup had been two hours ago and he had downed it straight out of the pot, bleary eyed and barely registering who was around. As it turns out, Tony was now regretting this. Whilst caffeine was essential to his continued existence, it also created problems, such as the one he was now facing.

The queue had moved and he was soon to be near the district of the warehouse, but he also was in dire need to relieve himself.

At his current pace he would probably arrive in half an hour. He could wait, his need wasn’t that pressing.

A minute passed and the queue had inched forward a few feet….he would make it.

He was deeply aware of his seatbelt digging into his lower stomach, giving no room for movement and making his problem evermore present. Squirming in his seat relived some pressure but soon the ache was back.

A throb from his now achingly full bladder had him gasping and almost praying for the queue to disappear.  He felt a few drops leak into his underwear. The cars moved forwards again.

Tony considered getting out of his car and relieving himself in an alley somewhere, away from judging eyes but the traffic was too unpredictable, it could start moving again at any second. He would just have to hope he got to the warehouse in time.

Another throb and a small spurt escaped him, he almost whimpered from how close he was to losing his control. The traffic moved another few metres and he grasped himself tightly as it stopped. He was so close to pissing himself that any movement caused a few drops to stain his underwear, a damp warmth that was slowly spreading.

Every movement of the handbrake, every step on the pedals had piss dribbling down his thighs, pooling under his ass. Tony was now sure that his small accidents could be seen on his pants, a damp trail against the steel grey of his suit.

His earlier conviction was now failing, he wanted to make it, he didn’t want to be proven as the man-child the media liked to present him as, but he didn’t think he could. He would lose control whilst only a few miles drive from a restroom he could use. The great Tony Stark defeated by New York traffic and a full bladder.

He couldn’t pull over, he couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t make it.

A fast movement to push the brake was his undoing. A strong throb went through his lower abdomen and what had been small dribbles turned into a full on flood. Tony tried to clamp down on the flow but it was futile at that point.

A low breathy moan slipped out of him as his bladder emptied, wet warmth spreading across his lap and pooling beneath him, soaking through cloth to stain the leather of his seats. Trails found their way down his pants legs, leaving dark grey stripes and lingering heat in their wake. Soon his socks and shoes were saturated and probably unsalvageable. A shift in his position had him cringing at the squelch from all of his clothes.

The stream started cutting off and Tony decided to hell with it and pushed his bladder to empty. Another strong spurt ran down his leg and he felt so ashamed that he almost wanted to cry.

The last few drops escaped him and soon he was trembling from the relief, tears pricking at his eyes. His bladder that had been achingly full before was now achingly empty. Embarrassment hit him soon after, leaving him hoping no one had seen the expressions he was sure to have been making. A cursory glance showed no pedestrians and the other drivers paying him no mind.

He was an ammonia soaked mess and the red flush on his face was the only heat as the liquid cooled around him. Screw the meeting, there was no way he was going like this. Anyway it was almost over already and he hadn’t even arrived yet. He would turn around and return to the tower at the earliest possibility. He had tried to get to there, Pepper couldn’t get mad at him.

A strange thrill lingered after his embarrassment dulled slightly, one that Tony didn’t want to linger on for too long. He couldn’t bear to think he’d actually enjoyed this, this _humiliation._ No, of course he didn’t like it, why would his mind even suggest something like that.

Pushing those thoughts to the side he thought of his greatest challenge, making it to his floor without anyone seeing him, and thinking of a way to explain the various stains to his dry-cleaners. He would just replace the parts of the car that were damaged. If anyone found out about this he would die of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://omotony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
